vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Illumi Zoldyck
Summary Illumi Zoldyck (イルミ＝ゾルディック, Irumi Zorudikku) is the eldest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck and an elder brother of Killua. During the 287th Hunter Examination, he appeared under the guise of Gittarackur (ギタラクル, Gitarakuru). Illumi currently seems to be the only person that Hisoka claims as a friend, although their relationship is unconventional. He is presently member #11 of the Phantom Troupe, replacing Uvogin on Hisoka's request. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Illumi Zoldyck Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Nen Practitioner, Hunter, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator; Illumi is regarded a very powerful Nen User and Manipulator with a sinister aura which can be felt from several hundred metres away. Should a victim survive having Illumi's aura injected into them they will instantly be crippled for life), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (His fighting skills are comparable to Hisoka's and as a member of the infamous Zoldyck family he is one of the greatest assassins in the world), Expert Marksman (Illumi can throw his multiple needles with high accuracy), Acupuncture and Pain Manipulation (Illumi's primary weapon are his needles which he can use to kill or distort one's features causing intense agonizing pain), Body Control (Illumi can force his body to sleep for five days straight) and Shapeshifting (Illumi can change his appearance for five or more hours, indefinitely by putting needles in his head), Mind Manipulation (Illumi is able to embed a special needle into a person's head. The needle forces targets to obey his commands and conditioning activates immediately should the victim attempt to go against Illumi's order. His other needles can completely control a person. The victims lose all sentience and will follow Illumi's rule until death. Should a Needlemen survive, they are instantly crippled for life), Body Puppetry (Illumi can control corpses with his needles. The victims are able to perform complex actions such as speaking and driving but have no sentience), Immense Pain Tolerance (Did not flinch when Gon broke his arm and showed no signs of distress afterwards. Was likely through the same kind of torture as Killua. He also shows no signs of distress from having his needles in his face although he does state it causes him pain as well), Stealth Mastery (As a Zoldyck Assassin he is a master at stealth even without Zetsu), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Due to his rigorous and brutal training, he should exhibit the same resistance to electricity and poison like his brother Killua) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling (Comparable to Hisoka. Hisoka also ranks Illumi's power at 95, higher than some of the Zodiacs) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Comparable to Hisoka and should be far faster than his brother. Was fast enough to run through a crowd and stick multiple people with his needles without being noticed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Should be physically stronger than Killua), possibly Class K Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ via power-scaling Durability: Multi-City Block level+ via power-scaling Stamina: Immensely High. (Ran 80 Kilometers without breaking a sweat. As an elder member of the Zoldyck Family, he should have endurance comparable, if not above Killua's own) Range: Extended melee range normally. Hundreds of meters with Nen techniques. Killua felt his murderous Ren from hundreds of meters away. Standard Equipment: Three sets of needles, each with different effects. Zoldyck Personal Transmitter. Intelligence: Gifted. His intellectual capability should be at least comparable to Killua, who is knowledgeable on a vast number of subjects and has highly analytical skills. As a member of the Zoldyck family, he is among the deadliest assassins in the world and is also a highly-skilled fighter and Nen user. He can formulate accurate predictions, as seen when he deduced that Nanika can grant Killua's wishes without any negative consequence. Weaknesses: Overly possessive of Killua, he is very dedicated to protect and control his beloved younger brother. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical, and nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Illumi is a powerful Nen user and should be able to use all the basic and advanced techniques *'Disguise:' Illumi uses large, round head needles to alter the shape of his own body and skin color. Removing the needles will cause him to revert to his original appearance. According to him, the transformation is quite painful. He can also change his appearance without needles, but in this case, he can maintain the disguise for around five hours, and his eyes remain the same. He can use this ability to infiltrate into places where his targets may reside, as shown when he fooled the Phantom Troupe into thinking he was Hisoka after switching places with him in the Phantom Troupe's hideout. *'Hypnotic Spell:' By placing a needle into the target's brain, Illumi can hypnotize them into following his orders as long as the needle remains embedded. The ability activates automatically every time the victim intends to do something that goes against Illumi’s orders. In Killua’s case, the activation triggered a crushing fear, which he associated with Illumi, and varying degrees of paralysis depending on the level of opposition. Though powerful, the ability is also subtle, leading the victim to think that the commands they receive are their own ideas or a result of their habits. Willpower alone is not sufficient to break free from the hypnosis; however, through resisting it, the victim suffers headaches that grow increasingly localized, making it possible to detect, locate, and remove the needle. Not even Isaac Netero, who used to be considered the best Nen user in the world, was able to detect the effect of the needle in Killua's head. *'Corpse Control:' By piercing their head with multiple needles, Illumi can manipulate many targets to an unknown extent even if they are deceased. Being corpses, the victims have no will or reflexes of their own. With this ability, Illumi manipulated one of the Ten Dons to lead the mafia community into thinking the boss of the Phantom Troupe had been killed. *'Needlemen (針人間 ''Hariningen):' Illumi throws special needles imbued with his aura into the skulls of a person to manipulate their actions. Whoever is pierced with Illumi's needles becomes one of his Needlemen and loses all sentience--following orders until death. Even if a Needleman survives, he will be an invalid for the rest of his life. It is unknown if Illumi can see what they see, or if he merely has good vision. Gallery Illumi_Zoldyck_2011_Design_1.jpg|Illumi's anime design 15_-_Gittarackur_transformation.gif|Body Alteration Illumi_Disguised_As_Hisoka.png|Illumi disguised as Hisoka Illumi's_entry_as_his_Gittarackur_disguise.png|Disguise IllumiHypnoticSpell.jpg|Hypnotic Spell Ep._53_(2011)_-_Corpse_control.png|Corpse Control Illumi_and_Needlemen.png|Needlemen Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Assassins Category:Energy Users Category:Hunters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Zoldyck Family Members Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Nippon Animation Category:Madhouse Category:Needle Users Category:Adults Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users